


Tangled Bonds

by Notsalony



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Forced Nudity, Forced Public Nudity, Kinktober, M/M, Multi, Other, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Tentacles, outdoor nudity, outdoors, outdoors sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 17:37:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21414046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Scott and the twins haven’t always seen eye to eye and maybe it takes something a little more than a push to get them to understand where they should be.
Relationships: Scott McCall/Aiden Steiner/Ethan Steiner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54
Collections: Kinktober 2019





	Tangled Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober gift to 11 for day fourteen “tentacles”

Scott wasn’t sure why he’d agreed to come out here. All the way to the Nemeton to see the twins who had sent him a text to meet them all the way out here because it was neutral territory. He crossed his arms as he sat them sitting on the stump, a large sapling having grown up at its core, signaling the tree was alive and healthy now.   
  
“What did the two of you want?” Scott stood there, imposing and glaring at the boys. They were wearing loose shorts and thin tank tops. They were presenting the front of being slutty and he could see it for what it was, an attempt to lure him into whatever they wanted. It wasn’t going to work. He was going to stand firm, he didn’t want them in his pack.   
  
“We’ll do anything to join your pack.” They looked between them before glancing at Scott.   
  
“Not going to happen.”   
  
“but…”   
  
“Is that all you wanted?”   
  
“Scott….” Ethan reached out as Scott turned to walk away.   
  
“Listen, you’re hot. I get it. And I know Deucalion whored you out to whoever he wanted to use. And maybe you lost who you were in that and now you think that you can use your bodies to get anything you want. And sure you’re hot and I’m hard up because I’ve not gotten any but my hand in a while. But seriously… you think I’m just going to let you in to my pack or my bed?” He scoffed.   
  
“Please alpha…” Aiden bowed his head.   
  
“No.”   
  
“we’ll do anything…” Ethan joined his brother.   
  
“And I believe you would, but I don’t know if you have it in you to do what I want…”   
  
“which is?” Ethan looked up.   
  
“To be better people than you were when you came here.”   
  
“how do we do that?” They looked between each other.   
  
“That’s the hard thing. I don’t know. I’m doing what feels natural to me. Helping people, caring about them. Trying to fix things. That’s who I am. But you two? There’s a reason Isaac calls you the murder twins.”   
  
“We don’t want to be that anymore.”   
  
“Good for you. But it might be too late.” There was a soft creak and Scott looked around not spotting anything.   
  
“PLEASE… we… we can’t go back omegas….” Aiden sobbed.   
  
“Go back where?” Scott frowned.   
  
“Anywhere… all the people Deucalion pissed off… all the people angry at us for the things he made us do and the things we did ourselves… and… if we’re omegas… sending us away is as good as killing us yourself. You’re just using someone else’s hand to do it.” Ethan cried, holding his brother.   
  
“i….” Scott couldn’t sentence them to death. Sure they had probably earned it, more times over than he could count really. But… if he sent them away they’d be killed. He could see that. And he was sure he couldn’t keep them here, omegas on his territory would just invite their enemies here. And make them his problem too. No… there…   
  
“Hey…” Aiden pulled at his hand but something was pulling it back.   
  
“What the…” Ethan was suddenly pulled back, his arms behind his back.   
  
“what’s going on!?” Aiden turned to Scott, as something dark brown came up and wrapped itself around his mouth, holding his jaw open but stopping him from speaking.   
  
“Wha…?” Scott frowned.   
  
_The alpha needs to know they can be trusted. He needs their oath bound and held. I offer this to him._ He felt the words more than heard them.   
  
“Who are you?”   
  
_I am that which your life was used to spare your guardian from._ He looked at the tree.   
  
“You’re the Nemeton…”   
  
_Correct._   
  
“And you’re saying you can make them trustworthy?”   
  
_And obedient…_   
  
“How…?” Scott glanced at either of them and back to the tree.   
  
_An offering…_ more vines and branches came up tearing the twins’ clothing off their backs leaving them naked and on display.   
  
“I…”   
  
_Only through the act of this sacrifice on both your parts will I be able to bind them to you._   
  
“Both our parts…” Before Scott could finish his question, vines held him in place and tore his clothing off leaving him just as nude as the twins. But a vine snaked up his thigh and wrapped itself around the base of his cock, there was a tiny prick and then he was quickly going to a throbbing rod needing to be used. “What…”   
  
_Venom from a throne that grows in this forest. It will keep you quite able to perform._ The same vine went and wrapped around the base of either boy, causing their rampant erections to be made visible. _But first…_ Small tentacles and vines came up from the stump, covered in a thick sap, they slowly made their way to the boy’s asses, forcing their way in and spreading them open.   
  
“wha…. Fuck… it’s inside me… it’s…” Aiden shook.   
  
“so… so good...” Ethan shivered.   
  
“What are you doing?”   
  
_Opening them up for you. You are quite large… And the sacrifice need not be painful._ Scott blushed as he watched the tree slowly fuck the twins till they were drooling, barely able to function on a human level as they slump there, their cocks shinny with their own precum. _They are ready_. The tree turned them to present their slick holes to Scott who could do little but stand there in awe before the tendrils around him pulled him to Aiden. The vine on his groin grew and wrapped itself around his scrotum tight, pulling his balls down to the bottom most of his sack.   
  
“What…?”   
  
_Can’t have you cumming too soon… they need to both be seeded._ With that Scott was thrust into Aiden to the hilt, the vines manipulating their bodies and making them fuck one another over and over again, Scott was losing track of how much his body was doing till he felt the flick of something against his own virgin ass.   
  
“Hey…”   
  
_Sacrifices must be made…_ A large thick knotted vine that sort of resembled his own cock was suddenly behind him, dripping in sap before it’s swollen tip kissed his hole.   
  
“but…. FUCK!” Scott howled, the big vine dick fucking him into Aiden. He couldn’t do anything but ride the wave of pleasure that shot through him as his protate was pummeled and his cock practically sucked into Aiden’s sweet ass. He was almost ready to cum when he was pulled out and shoved into Ethan’s body. The pair cried out as they were forcibly joined again and again. And so it went on. First one twin, then the other. Keeping Scott on edge while he was used to fuck them and slowly he was edged ever closer to his own release. They came multiple times, their seed spilling out on the tree as he took them.   
  
And then the tree did something he wasn’t prepared for. It joined the twins, making them take their merged state before he was thrust into that extra tight ass and finally allowed to cum. The vines releasing his cock, he felt his knot form and lock him to the hulking figure of their joined self. He clung to the vines and simply let his body give in. He passed out from the pleasure, the world swallowed up in darkness around him. When he finally awoke, the twins and he were cuddling next to the stump. Their asses leaking his cum and his cock still hard, as was theirs.   
  
“Thank you.” He said to the Nemeton.   
  
_Any time, alpha._

**Author's Note:**

> Wooo! -Smiles- I’m having fun, are you?


End file.
